politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Alkadi Yiri
Who is Alkadi Yiri Alkadi Yiri was born in the United States of America on June 10th, 1956. Raised as an Atheist he had trouble fitting in with the Average American at the time, born under a Rich Roof, he had luxury, however by the age of 10 Economic downturn struck his family and was forced into Foreclosure, moving to a new house in the Ghetto. He lived in Michigan for nearly 10 years more. Dropped out of School in 9th grade, and attempted a Career in Engineering. By age 17 he was still working under Minimal Wage and barely enough food to get by. Depression took over, and eventually he stopped caring. His house was taken away, and he lived on the street for 3 years before taking up a Job as an Door-to-Door salesman. At age 21 he was greeted by a man named Bill Gates, a young Programmer who had grown an Independent Company called Microsoft. Fascinated he worked there for 9 years, helping with Programming, Field Design, and Employee Management, this is where he really shined and took an interest. Things were great until Alkadi Yiri suggested that Bill Gates should give larger Share-holding to Alkadi, this Bill had no tolerance for and Alkadi was fired in 1986. Upset and once again depressed Alkadi did not know what to do. So once again he searched for something that might suit his interests. He was soon met a man named Ronald Reagan who was impressed by his Communication skills and appointed him his Private Adviser. After Reagan left Office, Alkadi sought towards larger goals, and in 1991 saw the Crisis in Sweden, after flying there he was able to gather the Problems of the people and on March 3, 1991 he began a Rally Protesting the Practices of the Current Governing Nation Audacity. On March 9, 1991 he then lead the Thousand Man march which took a turn for the worst as the New-Audacity government began taking to Violence, and the Protestors acted in kind. Audacity blaming Alkadi for its problems they attempted his assassination during a Speech on March 18, 1991 the result was a full Civil War, ripping the nation apart. However Alkadi was still Determined and on May 17, 1991 he signed the Declaration of Reformation with the Former Audacity President, and Alkadi Yiri took control of the Nation, renaming it to Sveden. June 9, 1991 Alkadi Yiri takes the former Audacity presidents place as the Prime Minister of the Global Defense Administration. During his time there he lead the Alliance to Great levels of Economics, Peaceful relations, and signed multiple Treaties with Friendly Alliances forming the Alliance into a Strong Bond. On November 28, 1991 Alkadi Yiri is awarded the Nobel Prize in Economic Sciences for his Great work in leading the Nation to an age of Economical Prosperity. On October 1, 1992 Alkadi Yiri resigns from the Global Defense Administration, fearing that his Leadership was too questioned, this resulted in the GDA's fast Breakdown pushing it towards its own Great Depression, Alkadi Yiri then joined the Alliance known as Terradoxia as their Minister of Justice, and lead his Nation even further into a Golden Age of Economics. His Achievements * Third Prime Minister of the Global Defense Administration * Nobel Prize in Economical Sciences * Lead GDA to Economical Golden Age, and signed Multiple Treaties of Military and Economic Protection * Lead own Nation to a Prime State of Wealth and Happiness History {History before March 3, 1991 can be found in the Section "Who is Alkadi Yiri"} March 3, 1991 Alkadi Yiri formed a Rally, talking about the Corruption of the Nation of Audacity, and pleaded for the people to join him in a March against their Government March 9, 1991 The Thousand Man march is lead by Alkadi Yiri (Although over 1000 people were in on it) down the Capital City Soap in Audacity, the result ended in a full on Riot, Civilians VS Law Enforcement, in a Brutal, and Bloody battle March 18, 1991 Alkadi Yiri's attempted assassination during a Speech to the people, a Civil War begins as a Group known as "The Reformation of Sveden" rises against the Audacity government, claiming that it did not Respect Swedish Culture, and their Government was nothing but Corruption and Money. March 25. 1991 Alkadi Yiri leads The Reformation of Sveden to the Capital City of Audacity and demands the National Government give in and accept the Change. The Declaration of Reformation is Created May 8, 1991 The majority of the Nation is counted towards for the Declaration, the remaining government turns into a Militia fighting for Control over the Broken Nation May 15, 1991 Militia Camps are quickly destroyed by the War, and the Government is forced into a Meeting with Alkadi Yiri himself May 17, 1991 The Declaration of Reformation is signed by Alkadi Yiri and President Lee Uin, the Nation is now under a Semi-Democratic Government lead by Alkadi Yiri. The nation is given the name Sveden based off of the Civil War group that helped Alkadi Yiri put it to where it is today, all previous laws are re-worked and re-created. June 9, 1991 Alkadi Yiri takes the original Presidents place as the Prime Minister of the Global Defense Administration, the GDA is glad to have a Capable leader once again in control of the Alliance November 28, 1991 Alkadi Yiri is awarded the Nobel Prize in Economic Sciences for his Great National Leadership, bringing the Nation into a Golden Age of Wealth, and Fair Treatment January 3, 1992 Alkadi Yiri signs a treaty with the United States of Terra for Economical and Military Cooperation with the Global Defense Administration February 19, 1992 Alkadi Yiri declares war on Crime Syndicate for Attacks against the GDA March 8, 1992 Tensions between the GDA and Genius Corps grow to an extreme, Alkadi Yiri sits down the Genius Corps CEO to discuss the Issue, and avoids war April 27, 1992 Alkadi Yiri signs a MDP between Charming Friends and the Global Defense Administration August 12, 1992 Alkadi Yiri personally seeks out the Spy of the Global Defense Administration and banishes him from the Alliance October 1, 1992 After considering options, Alkadi Yiri takes leave of the Global Defense Administration, placing alek of Ukraine as the new Prime Minister, soon after his leave, the GDA Falls under a mass Economic Loss, and enters its own state of Great Depression followed by the leave of the majority of its members. Alkadi then joins the Terradoxia Alliance as their Minister of Justice. October 28, 1992 After Negotiation with the Economics Minister of Terradoxia, Alkadi Yiri is given a $6,000,000.00 loan that he uses to Construct the City of Ludvika, the city becomes an Immediate success, resulting in the National Revenue boost of near 20%, furthering the Great Advancement of Economics brought forth by Alkadi Yiri's leadership. June 18, 1993 After request the Leader/King of Terradoxia grants a $6M Grant that needs no pay-back to the Nation of Sveden. Alkadi Yiri uses this to form the city Uppsala, a great boost for the Nation, having its own Air Base and Barracks to help increase Military Strength, and mass Commercial area to help increase Overall Commerce, increasing the Nations Revenue by 20%+. As well as a Minor increase in the Steel Industry. January 24, 1994 Using a $8,000,000 loan provided by the Terradoxian Government, Alkadi Yiri built a Missile Launch Pad and finished construction of a single missile. A Great milestone for the Svedish Military. Thankfully the large Steel industry in Sveden made so they didn't have to import any Steel from other Nations to complete the project. June 15, 1994 Alkadi Yiri contacted both King Morgan and King Josh Freer regarding becoming a 3rd king of Terradoxia, with a prepared speech and confidence that he could help make a difference in Terradoxia. (View the Speech) December 3, 1994 After the Deformation of Terradoxia, Alkadi Yiri instead of Joining the New Merge-Alliance (BOC) decides to form a New Alliance named the Brotherhood of Steel, an Alliance based on Community, and Greatness towards Economical and Military Power, and to cast away the worries such as Peace around the World, an Alliance based on Self-Government and Privatized Work, only for Advancements in Power, Technology, and Economy. Not concerned with Affairs outside of its own walls. August 14 2015 (Real-Time) Alkadi Yiri is forced to Disband the Brotherhood of Steel and join The Evenstar Empire alliance, a decision persuaded by its leader and the Multiple attacks from members of Mensa, causing over $20,000,000.00 in damages to the Nation, and a large devastating blow on its Economy and Military. August 18, 1995 Alkadi Yiri proposes to The Evenstar Empire about disbanding and forming the Brotherhood of Steel to help better lead the Alliance, and prosper in the leadership that was shown during the times of the GDA (Global Defense Administration) September 25, 1995 Alkadi Yiri now has reformed the Brotherhood of Steel after being shutdown by The Evanstar Empire, and after troubling wars to its members InGen has signed a contract and the Brotherhood of Steel is now under their protection and both have agreed to a mutual economical support system for war efforts, including the help of repairs that Sveden suffered during Terradoxia. After the discover that the members of Terradoxia that left to BoC were the same members that caused multi-millions in damages to Alkadi Yiri, he had enough and proposed war reparations to InGen, surprisingly they accepted and are currently involved in helping the alliance economically and Sveden personally with a $40,000,000.00 loss in infrastructure hanging over the once great nation. National Info: (Updated on 8/19/15 (Real Time) or August 18, 1995 (Orbis Time) ) Basic Information: Domestic: Military: ''''Misc. History: January 24, 1994 ~ Missile Launch Pad Project Completed June 15, 1994 ~ Sveden hits 5 Missiles ~ Sveden Ranked #495 of 2,996 Nations (16.52%) ~ Nation Score: 759.70 August 14 2015 (REALTIME) Sveden moves from top 400 to top 800 in the World Nation Charts due to a serious of wars declared by members of Mensa HQ for quick cash. The Devastation is beyond measure (About -220 Score).Category:Leaders Category:Leaders in Europe Category:History